Waking Harry
by CyanGecko1
Summary: Small random one-shot showing some of the after effects of the war.


Waking Harry

 _Short story following the end of the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _Everything belongs to JK_

Harry sat in the lounge of the Burrow with his head on Ginny's shoulder. After a magnificent meal, provided by Ginny, the inhabitants of the Burrow were strewn around the lounge and kitchen, content to enjoy the peace they had craved in the last few years.

Hermione and Ginny were quietly chatting in the lounge as Ron methodically removed all of Bill's chess pieces from the board, much to the amusement of the girls, and frustration of his older brother. As the hall clock chimed 10pm, Ginny became aware of Harry's slow breathing on her neck. She glanced down with a smirk but was unable to see her boyfriends face.

"Hermione?" Asked Ginny, directing her eyes at Harry beside her. "Is he-"

"Yep" chuckled Hermione. "Out for the count I would say."

"Figured" said Ginny with a smile on her face as she relaxed back into the sofa.

"Didn't have plans to go anywhere tonight did you Ginny?"Asked Ron, grinning from ear to ear at his sister's predicament.

"Yeah, no desperate need to move? Pins and needles in your arm? Glass of water? Perhaps a trip to the bathroom?" Grinned Bill, joining in the teasing as Ron check mated him.

"Oh shut up" said Ginny, gently glaring at both of them whilst Harry shifted in his sleep threw his arm round Ginny's middle. Bill and Ron both snorted, and began episodes of quiet laughter.

"At least he's getting some rest" said Hermione, looking caringly at Harry. Nightmares had plagued everyone following the Battle but none more so than Harry.

The lounge fell into comfortable silence as Bill and Ron began another game of chess, whilst Hermione started reading one of her 7th year textbooks. Half an hour later the kitchen inhabitants began to migrate into the cosier lounge, alerting everyone but the slumbering Harry to their presence. A slightly hyper Charlie had just finished his first day working with George and Percy at the shop, and his brain was still locked in full prankster mode. Seeing Harry slumped across his little sister, Charlie quietly approached the back of their sofa.

Bill saw the mischievous glint in Charlie's eye and grinned. Whilst all the Weasley brothers loved Harry as one of their own, he was still dating their sister, and tradition dictated that any opportunity to mess with Harry should be taken.

As Charlie reached the back of the sofa, he lent as close to Harry's ear as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING POTTER?!"

Harry jumped two foot into the air, as all the Weasley brother began to laugh, however their laughter was cut short as Harry dragged Ginny underneath him, and pointed his wand at Charlie.

" _Stupefy_ " and with a flash of red light, Charlie collapsed to the floor. The Weasleys froze, in shock, no one having seen Harry withdraw his wand, or raise his arm.

"Ok Harry! It's ok" said Ginny, struggling under Harry's arm, as he continued to scout for danger. "Harry we're fine, ok? It was just Charlie being a prat" Turning Harry's face to look at her, she saw the realisation enter his eyes, and his grip on her relaxed. From his position knelt in front of the sofa, Harry lent his head forwards onto the seat and worked to control his gasping breathing and racing heart.

Arthur and the others seemed to come back to life, and Arthur stepped round the room and woke his second eldest.

" _Renervate_ "

Slowly Charlie groaned and pulled his head up to look around the room. Ginny was gently rubbing circles in Harry's back as Molly rubbed a hand along Harry's arm. Charlie shook his head to dispel some of the clouds and rose to his feet.

"Ow" he said, gently bringing a hand up to hold the back of his head.

"Let me see" said Arthur, as he none too gently pulled Charlie down to an easier height.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts you know!" said Charlie, ducking out of his father's grasp.

"You'll be fine. Heads too hard to make any real damage" Arthur said with a smirk, clapping a hand on his sons back. Everyone laughed as Charlie looked indignantly at his father.

"Oh come on Charlie you were kind of asking for it" said Bill, smirking at his brother's situation.

"You know what Harry has been through and you really thought that was a good idea!" Molly said, her scolding tone losing its edge slightly as a smile ghosted across her face when Charlie started the pout like a five year old.

Harry, who had calmed down, raised his head from the sofa and looked over a Charlie, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Charlie, but as Bill said you did kind of ask for it" Harry said, stowing his wand back in his pocket, and pulling Ginny into a comforting hug. Arthur looked from Harry to Charlie and began to chuckle. After everything they had been through this year, Harry could still surprise them. Arthur was quickly joined by everyone as his laughter infected the entire room. Charlie stared aghast at them all, trying to work out how he had ended up the but of the joke. Deciding it must have been Harry's fault, Charlie settled a glare at Harry as the laughter continued.

Unsurprisingly two days later, when asked to wake Harry for breakfast, Charlie flatly refused, much to the amusement of everyone in the kitchen at the time. It quickly became a regular request of Charlie each morning to go wake Harry, even if it was met with a look of fear and absolute refusal every time.

 _Thanks for reading my brains random concoction, if you are feeling particularly lovely then would love to hear what you think_


End file.
